Apology
by Maru11
Summary: Lagu sialan yang tak sengaja terputar itu membuat dirinya kembali merasa bersalah sehingga membuatanya mengirimkan pesan permintaan maaf yang begitu klise dan tak berbobot kepada mantan kekasihnya. [Songfic, Ikon – Apology]
_Summary_

Lagu sialan yang tak sengaja terputar itu membuat dirinya kembali merasa bersalah sehingga membuatanya mengirimkan pesan permintaan maaf yang begitu klise dan tak berbobot kepada mantan kekasihnya. [Songfic, Ikon – Apology]

* * *

Title : Apology

Main Cast : Hyuuga Neji & Tenten

Length : One-shoot

Author : Maru11 / Mong Au

 _/Sediakan kantong tidur sebelum membaca/_

-Apology-

Udara dinginya malam dibiarkan masuk oleh seorang pria bersurai panjang yang nampak tengah sibuk dengan komputernya. Klik! Klik! Begitulah bunyi yang ia timbulkan saat tengah sibuk mengetik di keyboardnya. Jari jemarinya dengan lincah bergerak tanpa henti di atas keyboard, jika di lihat dari caranya mengetik sudah di pastikan bahwa tulisan tersebut merupakan _deadline_ yang harus segera ia serahkan.

"Menyiksa, benar-benar menyiksa. Mengapa _resume_ kali ini harus di tentukan _page_ nya?!" sambil mengomel –mengutuk gurunya, matanya masih menatap layar komputer dan fokus mengerjakanya. Tak sekali terlihat ia membolak balik halaman buku-buku _hardcover_ yang terletak di meja yang sama dengan komputernya.

Menit demi menit berlalu berubah menjadi jam, rasa jenuh mulai menghampirinya. Terlintas sebesit pikiran untuk menyudahi kegiatanya lalu pergi tidur. Peduli apa dengan tugas, pikirnya. Namun secepat mungkin ia urungkan niatanya tersebut kala wajah guru killernya mucul mengmbayang-bayanginya.

Nampak frustasi ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuka _app_ lagu di ponselnya dengan tujuan untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Ia pun menyambungkan ponsel hitamnya dengan sebuah _earphone_ yang tergantung di sampingnya, dan mencoba untuk rehat sejenak.

Suara gemuruh terdengar dari lagu yang secara acak ia _play_. Lalu di sambut dengan intro mengerikan seperti saat di pemakaman, lagu tersebut bermain.

 _Eonjena neon gateun jarie hangsang nal gidaryeotjiman I was gone I was gone_

 _(_ _kau selalu menungguku di tempat yang sama selalu, tapi aku pergi, aku pergi_ )

Pikiran Neji melayang jauh, bait pertama lagu tersebut mengingatkanya kepada mantan pacarnya. Mengingat bagaimana dia dulunya selalu menunggu Neji pulang di Halte bus, tapi karena banyak hal bodoh yang di lakukan Neji saat itu, ia tak selalu bisa menghampirinya yang sedang menunggu.

 _Babogati nareul mitji ma yeongwonhi neol jikigetdan mal geojimal geojismal_

 _(_ jangan percaya padaku seperti orang bodoh. aku berkata aku akan menjagamu selamanya, tapi semua itu sebuah kebohongan, kebohongan)

[Neji Pov]

Boleh di katakan dulunya aku memang orang bodoh yang suka membodohi orang, aku yang dulunya merasa paling hebat dan dengan mudahnya berdusta kepada gadis sepertimu.

 _Oneulttara jaju bodeon TV tramaeseon ppeonhan jangmyeondeuri nal bomyeo biusgo isseo nan machi joeincheoreom run away neon oneuldo naege sori jilleo go away_

 _(_ _untuk beberapa alasan, hari ini aku menonton TV drama denganbanyak adegan klise yang nampak menertawaiku seolah-olah aku seorang yang berdosa aku hanya lari dan lagi kamu meneriakiku untuk pergi_ )

Baru saja tadi pagi aku menonton drama, kisahnya begitu klise. Sangking klisenya aku sudah bisa menebak _ending_ cerita tersebut sebelum dramanya mulai (?) tapi tak kalah klise lagi kisah cintaku, aku bahkan sudah tau semua itu akan terjadi dan aku masih melanjutkannya. Aku tahu jika nanti kau pasti akan berteriak dan berkata seperti itu kepadaku.

Oh, sial! Kenapa lagu ini begitu pas dengan kisahku?

 _Naega igijeogin nomiran geol neon algo isseojanha sasohan gwansimeul baran nega budamseureowona bwa_

 _(_ _kamu selalu tahu itu aku orang yang egois aku kira aku merasa terbebani denganmu ketika kamu hanya meminta sedikit perhatian_ _)_

 _Geu heunhan sajin han jangdo namgiji motan chae majimak sungankkajido urin naman saenggakhae_

 _(_ _bahkan tanpa meninggalkan sebuah photo satupun seperti semua orang melakukannya hingga momen terakhir kita hanya memikirkan aku_ _)_

Aku tahu seharusnya yang bersikap seperti itu adalah dirimu, aku selalu sibuk, dan tak memperhatikanmu saat kau memintaku memperhatikanmu. Kenapa kau pergi tanpa meninggalkan bukti bahwa kita dulunya bahagia?

 _Mian mian jikyeojuji motae mianhae jal salgilbarae mian mian neodo nal ijeojwo apeujiman_

 _(_ _Maaf maaf maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku harap kamu baik-baik saja_

 _maaf maaf aku harap kamu melupakanku juga walaupun itu menyakitkan_ _)_

Maafkan aku apa aku menyakitimu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah melupakanku? Banyak pertanyaan yang menghantui pikiranku. Apa kau memaafkanku atas semua perbuatanku kepadamu?

[Author Pov]

Ia masih memandang langit langit kamar kecilnya, lagu yang saat ini ia dengar membuyarkan segalanya, bahkan tugas dari guru _killer_ nya berani-beraninya ia terlantarkan seperti itu. Layar komputernya telah menghitam karena terlalu lama menunggu sang empunya kembali fokus dalam tugasnya.

Tapi mungkin itu belum bisa terjadi selama beberapa menit kedepan, karena lagu yang bahkan tak ia tau siapa penyanyinya ini sedang mengahnyutkanya ke masa lalunya.

 _Yeongwonhi hamkkehajan geu yaksok ijeneun eopsneun geoya jikyeojuji motaeseo mianhae_

( _janji yang kita buat untuk bersama selamanya tak ada lagi maafkan aku tak bisa menjaganya maafkan aku tak bisa menjagamu_ )

 _[Flashback]_

Langit telah berubah warna menjadi oranye, terlihat seorang gadis manis bercepol dua yang tengah berlarian kecil ke arah lapangan basket.

"Ayo pulang," Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk ke seorang pria yang tengah berbaring kalap di tengah lapangan. Pria itu dengan senang hati tersenyum dan menerima handuk pemberian gadis yang di ketahui sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

Diubahnya posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk bersila. "Ten, apa kau mau selamanya memberikanku handuk setelah aku selesai bermain basket?" Tanyanya. Tenten memanang aneh ke arahnya,

"Kau kira aku ini babumu?!" Sebuah pukulan ia dapatkan dari satu bait pertanyaan yang memang terlihat begitu ambigu.

"Aish! Kau ini, apa akau tak mau bersamaku selamanya?" Neji mengelus-elus tengkuknya yang barus saja dihadiahi pukulan dasyat dari ketua klub karate putri sekolahnya. "Kalau bersamamu selamnya hanya untuk memberikanmu handuk, aku tak mau!" Tenten menjulurkan lidahnya keluar mengejek Neji.

"Tapi aku mau kalau selamanya berada di sisimu untuk kau lindungi." Neji memandang ke arah Tenten dilihatnya senyum manis Tenten yang bisa membuatnya terkena diabetes _mellitus_ sangking manisnya.

"Baiklah aku berjanji untuk mu di bawah langit sore ini!" pekik Neji dengan tangan yang berusaha meninju-niju udara.

 _[End of Flashback]_

Eonjena nan dareun jarie maeil bam naui chingudeulgwa i'm out, all night

( _aku selalu di tempat berbeda setiap malam dengan temanku aku keluar sepanjang malam_ )

[Neji Pov]

Aku selalu berbohong kalau aku sibuk mengerjakan tugas kepadamu, sebenarnya aku pergi bersama teman-temanku setiap malamnya untuk bersenang-senang. Saat itu aku sedang bosan denganmu yang selalu di kekang oleh orangtua mu untuk berpergian, hubungan kita membosankan bagiku saat itu.

 _Dwijibeonoheun nae jeonhwagien neoui majimak han tongui bujaejung jeonhwa_

 _(_ _teleponku kubalikkan tapi itu missed call terakhirmu_ _)_

Handphone ku tak pernah ku aktifkan, begitu banyak _missed call_ darimu. Dan malam itu adalah _missed call_ terakhirmu. Apa kau sudah lelah waktu itu?

 _Oneulttara heulleonaoneun Radioeseon gati jeulgyeo deutdeon noraega naogo isseo nan machi joeincheoreom run away neon oneuldo naege sori jilleo go away_

( _untuk beberapa alasan, hari ini radio dinyalakan lagu yang kita nikmati bersama_

 _seolah aku orang yang berdosa aku hanya berlari dan lagi kamu meneriakiku untuk pergi dan aku harap aku satu dari banyak orang di dalam hidupmu yang datang dan pergi_ )

entah karena apa lagu ini terputar, lagu ini seperti mengisahkan tentangku dan dirimu. Aku harap bukan aku saja yang menyakitimu, sehingga aku tak terlalu merasa bersalah. Aku tahu aku egois, maaf.

 _Neoege ogo ganeun saramdeul jung han myeongigireul baram geurigo nunmul beojkkot modu tteolgwo saessak pigireul baram geurigo_

 _(_ _aku harap itu seperti air mata dan bunga sakura yang jatuh akan ada tunas baru tumbuh dari mereka aku kira kenangan kita singkat dan indah_ )

 _Uri chueok noeulcheoreom jjalpgo areumdapgireul barae i modeun geot bareul mot tten neoui ganyalpeun deung gibun johge milgireul_

 _(_ _hanya seperti matahari terbenam dan aku harap semua hal mampu mendorong punggung kecilmu dengan alam yang bagus walaupun kau masih belum bisa melepas kakimu dari tanah_ )

Aku tak terlalu mengerti sajak-sajak yang kau suka, aku hanya berharaap hubungan kita yang singkat ini tidak terlalu menghancurkanmu. Aku harap kau secara alami tak lagi memikirkanku dan lihat lah jalan di depanmu.

Neol chaewojuji motan nareul yongseohae naboda gwaenchanhgo jalnan saram mannagil barae

( _tolong maafkan aku karena tidak mampu buatmu bangkit aku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku, lebih baik dari aku_ )

Sekali lagi maafkan aku tak bisa membuatmu bangkit,. Aku berharapa kau temukan seseorang yang mampu membuatmu bangkit dan lebih baik dariku.

[Author Pov]

Neji mencopot _earphone_ nya dengan kasar, lagu yang baru setengah jalan bermain itu telah Neji hentikan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi bayang-bayang Tenten yang tengah menangis hari itu menghantuinya kembali. Perasaan bersalah juga kembali menghampirinya.

Ia bingung, tugasnya belum juga selesai dan sekarang masalah baru muncul. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang bangkit, ia harus menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya terlebih dahulu agar bisa mengerjakan sesuatu.

Di ponselnya terlihat sebuah kontak bertuliskan 'T' yang nampaknya ingin ia hubungi. Tapi ragu juga datang di hatinya saat memikirkan 'bagaimana kalau ia sedang sibuk sekarang', atau 'bagaimana jika ia salah paham dan tak mengangkat telponya.'

Atau ia harus mengirim sebuah pesan singkat? Ia tau itu merupakan tindakan yang tak _gentle_. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Baginya sekarang fokus mengerjakan tugas adalah hal pertama yang paling penting.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia langsung mengetikkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

'Ten, apa kabarmu? Apa kau baik saja?

Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, kau bisa menganggap pesan ini sebagai spam dan menghapusnya jika kau tak suka.

Aku tengah sibuk dengan tugasku sekarang, tapi sebuah lagu terputar saat ku mengacak playlistku. Lagi itu membuatku kembali memikirkanmu dan kembali merasa bersalah.

Oleh karena itu aku benar-benar meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku harap dengan mengirimkan pesan ini kepadamu rasa bersalahku akan sedikit berkurang dan kit berdua hidup bahgia di kehidupan masing-masing

Semoga kau selalu sehat Ten,

-Neji'

Neji mau mati saja rasanya saat ia sudah mengirim pesan itu, pesan yang begitu cheesy baginya. Dan bukannya menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya ia malah makin gusar dengan pesan ambigunya itu. Pesan itu benar-benar terlihat seperti ditulis oleh sebuah boneka manekin.

 _-Fin-_

[Other side]

Seorang gadis tengah menatap langit dari balik jendela kamarnya, bunyi notifikasi di ponselnya menginterupsi kegiatnya. Dilihatnya pnselnya sejenak. Sebuah pesan baru saja dikirimkan seseorang untuknya.

"Mengapa ia menirimkan pesan seperti ini?" Ucapnya denagn sebuah senyum sesaat setelah melihat pesan apa dan dari siapa pesan yang ia terima.

A/N

Annyong~ Auju (baca : author cantik) disini :v ahh akhirnya setelah lama hiatus aku kembali lagi teman teman, arigatou banget deh buat tugas Fiqih yang udah ngembaliin semangat ngetik, lol. Okey, Kali ini author bawaiin fic song nejiten~~ lagunya kali ini dari Monster rookie boy group kuriya yang namanya IKON (yeah, yeay!) Jadi gimana ceritanya? Hem pasti dah gaje banget~ lol, tapi yasudahlah, Semoga suka 5555

/Kesalahan pengartian dan typo(s) mohon di maafkan, demi kelangsungan hidup author yang damai/

Lirik Romanization dan terjemahannya author copas dari : Wordpress Kayuni206 (Thankgyuu /bowbow/)

 _-Maru11_


End file.
